1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to nanosensors and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to nanosensors including markers and methods of manufacturing the nanosensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Maxam-Gilbert method and the Sanger method are two methods used to determine the order of bases of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). The Maxam-Gilbert method is a method of determining the order of bases of DNA by randomly performing cleavage at specific bases and separating DNA strands having different lengths using electrophoresis. The Sanger method is a method of determining the order of bases of DNA by synthesizing a complementary DNA strand by putting a template DNA, a DNA polymerase, a primer, a normal deoxynucleotide triphosphate (dNTP), and a dideoxynucleotide triphosphate (ddNTP) together into a tube. When the ddNTP is added while the complementary DNA strand is synthesized, DNA synthesis is terminated, to thus obtain complementary DNAs having different lengths, so that the order of bases of DNA may be determined by separating the complementary DNA strands using electrophoresis. However, such methods used to determine the order of bases of DNA are time and effort-consuming. Accordingly, studies on a new next generation DNA sequencing method for determining the order of bases of DNA have recently been actively conducted.
Methods of analyzing the order of bases of DNA using a graphene nanogap electrode and a graphene nanopore electrode are desirable.